This type of domestic oven is particularly advantageous since as it enables the food to be positioned or withdrawn while avoiding any risk of burning for the user. However, in such an oven, the transmission mechanism suitable for effecting the horizontal movement of the food-carrying plate in response to the pivoting of the door generally consists of a complex set of linkages articulated on one another, which makes the transmission mechanism a complicated one.
The invention aims notably to overcome this drawback by producing an oven such that the movement transmission mechanism between the door and the food-carrying plate is of a simple, economical and reliable design.